


NateWantsToExperiment

by PewNateSeptiPlier



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Bicurious!Nate, Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, DDLG/DDLB, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, Gentle Sex, Irrationally Sized Sex Toys, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pet Play, Polyamory, Power Bottoming, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Verbal Degradation, Shock Collars, Shower Sex, Smut, Spreader Bars, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Anal Penetration, Underlying Tones of Crossdressing, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewNateSeptiPlier/pseuds/PewNateSeptiPlier
Summary: When Alexx discovers a journal of explicitly erotic and descriptive fantasies involving Mark, Jack, Felix, Jasper, Ethan, Matt, Tyler and himself under the mattress of the bed in the room Nate stays in at Jasper's, the Youtubers decide to help the bi-curious man out with them.





	1. Chapter 1

  Nate could feel his body tense again, another whiny moan falling from his lips as he tried to blink sweat from his eyes. His fingers knotted into the sheets, his hips continuing to roll fluidly against the other man's. "Fuck, Nate..." The blurry-faced man whispered, grabbing ahold of Nate's thighs before returning to his rhythmic thrust, causing said man to arch his back, thus pressing his chest into the other man's. His hips stilled, allowing the nameless man to take over, his heart pounding between his shivering lungs.

  Nate uttered an unfamiliar name, and for a moment he was confused as to why he said it. But when the man in command heard it, he quickened his pace; perhaps it was the man's name... 

  "Say it again, Nate..." The man growled, and again the deformed syllables left the dark-haired man's lips, only for the sound to spill from him like a mantra as the man above him slammed into him. Holy fuck, the euphoric sensation of the man filling his very being was almost too much to take-

  Nate opened his eyes, catching a glimpse of teal hair. He tried his best to focus his gaze, yet the overstimulation made it hard to think let alone focus. Was it teal? Or was it green? No, he- he was positive it looked red... Blue? Instead of focusing on the man's hair, he settled for scanning his face, wondering if he could determine anything somewhat recognizable, and maybe he could determine who he could jot down when he awoke. Much like the man's hair, the eyes changed colors, and eventually Nate gave up, clenching his eyes shut as he let his head fall back, allowing himself to drown in the waves of ecstasy. The sensation of the man's cock hitting his prostate with practically every single swift thrust he made, the low growls he uttered as he shifted his hips, the warmth of his large hand against Nate's throat as he squeezed the sides of his throat, mimicking choking him.

  "I- I'm close~" Nate whined, pressing his throat up against the man's palm, his breath stilling as he felt the molten coil in the pit of his stomach continue to burn. "F-fu-uck~"

  At this, the man shifted again, keeping his hand on Nate's throat whilst his other hand fell to grasp said man's cock, jerking him to the pace of his hips. Nate's back arched harshly at this, a soft cry ripped from his throat as his lungs burst into a pant again, his body trembling as he felt himself drawing closer to his climax. He began to chant the few sounds that he guessed were the man's name again, his member twitching in the other man's hand.

  "Holy shit- (~~~) I'm- I'm gonna~" He cried, falling silent as the man who's name he had whined began to speak.

  "Cum for me, Nate..." He whispered, and Nate lost whatever shred of self-control he had left as he grabbed onto the man's shoulders, his nails digging into the meat there before he let out a struggled scream, hit hard with the high as he came. He covered the man's stomach with spurts of white, his inner walls collapsing around the man's cock as he continued to roll his hips through his orgasm, whining and gasping weakly. The other man followed soon after, releasing hard inside of Nate.

  Once he recovered, Nate opened his eyes to hopefully snatch a clue at the man's identity, knowing he had mere moments before he woke up...

  The last thing he saw before he jerked awake was soft blonde-brown hair and dark brown eyes that were equally soft, gentle and full of an almost childish wisdom.

  Nate bolted upright in bed, still panting from the pleasure he had received in his dream. His girlfriend, Morgan wasn't in her usual place beside him, and he was quite thankful she wasn't. On instinct his hand fell to his boxers, which were nearly soaked with cum. _Heh... Every time..._ He was used to having to get up and change, since this was probably the fifth time he had a wet-dream. _Mental reminder; add another journal entry in the morning..._    

 

  *     *     *     *     *

 

  Morgan didn't mention leaving the bed last night, nor did Nate explain why he was wearing different boxers. They sat instead in perfect silence at the table. Nate had made some pancakes, his plate sitting abandoned beside him as he scribbled a note in his leather-bound journal. Every time he had an erotic dream like the one he had the night before, he jotted it down for future reference. At the back of the book was a list of notes, mostly about how the man he was with was revealed.

_Mark tends to have his signature red hair. Usually rougher than everyone else. Appears after the high. Has a bit of a “Daddy” touch to him._

_Jack tends to drift in and out of clarity. Gentle but with a commanding touch._

_Felix is usually the more submissive kind, letting me wander and explore but he stays in control. Appears right before the high._

_Jasper appears with either purple or teal hair. Rough but caring. Drifts in and out of clarity. Tends to bottom and top alike._

_Alexx is **always** a bottom, and he loves blowjobs more than anything. Appears with pink or purple hair right after the high._

_Ethan is really gentle, very submissive. Appears right before the high._

_Tyler is rough, enjoys keeping command. Drifts in and out of clarity._

_Matt travels the line between dominant and submissive, and tends to give off other's traits. Drifts in and out of clarity but appears right after the high...-_

"Nate! What's been up with you lately?"

  Nate jerked his eyes up from the book, resisting the urge to snap it shut. "H-huh?"

  Morgan sighed, shoveling another forkful of pancake into her mouth. "Why've you been writing in that journal so much lately?"

  "Uh-"  _Think fast, Sharp..._ "Just writing down ideas for lyrics and covers and- sh-shit."  _Eh, good enough._

  "Just lyrics, huh?" she asked blatantly. "Or are you writing about the dream you had last night?"

  Nate's face went bright red.  _Fuck._  

  "'Cause the reason I left is because you were moaning an awful lot." 

  "Was I?"

  "Yeah, you were Nate." Morgan's eyes fell to her plate again. "What were you dreaming about?"

  _Fuck... I'm screwed..._ "I'm not gonna lie, Morgan... But I've been having some- curious dreams lately..."

  Morgan cut her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

  "I mean- I've been having some dreams about sex lately."

  _Bad way to describe it, Nathan..._

"Sex?" Morgan asked incredulously, dropping her fork onto the plate before leaning back, crossing her arms over her chest. "As in- 'I'm not enough for you anymore'?"

  "Wh-what? No, M-Morgan, that's not what I meant at all! I meant- like~"

  "Nate, I want you to tell me the truth. Have you been cheating on me?"

  Nate sighed, shutting the book before threading his fingers together. "Morgan, babe, look... They're just curious dreams..."

  Morgan pursed her lips. "Like- with other girls?"

  Nate simply shook his head, his face hot. How would he word this without fucking up? "Curious dreams- with- guys..."

  Morgan stared at him in slight disbelief, and Nate could tell she was chewing on her lip, an obvious sign that she was unsure of what to say. "How far have these dreams gone?"

  "As far as sex, like I said."

  "Who's it with?"

  Nate could feel his cheeks grow redder with each question. "It's with- several different men... But there just dreams, babe! I haven't cheated on you with any of them!"

  "But if you could, would you?"

  _Yes!_ "No!"

  "Who are they with?"

  Nate could tell what was coming.  _Brace yourself, Sharp, and when you fall you won't hit as hard..._ "It's with Mark, Jack, Jasper and everyone else I work with..."

  "Maybe we should go on break. Let you get these fantasies under control before we do anything else... I mean- I love you, Nate, but I think you should just get these over with." Morgan said in a soft voice, her eyes rising to lock with her boyfriend's. 

  "What do you mean?" Nate asked, obviously confused.

  "If you want to, go and experiment. I won't mind, because if it's something you want, then- go- go do it..." Morgan glanced away, then taking her half empty plate to the counter before going to leave the room, pausing in the doorway. "Just- promise me something?"

  "Yeah?"

  "Don't rip your ass in two. It's too cute to meet such a terrible end." She said with a chuckle before heading upstairs. 

   _Wow! That didn't end nearly as bad as I thought it would! Looks like I gotta call Jasper and Alexx up later...!_

   


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper:  _Almost here?_

 

Nate: _Yup right down the road_

        _Be there in about five_

 

Jasper: _Oki doki Loki xD_

 

_Wait, who's driving you?? 0.0_

 

  Several cars were parked outside of the Irishman's gorgeous Los Angeles home, and Nate knew instantly that Jasper had the gang over as well as possibly Danny. Felix had came down to stay a while ago, and he figured he had yet to leave. Mark was obviously already moved in, but he didn't recognize the other cars besides the Impala the four men shared. Who else was over?

  "Alright... So you'll text me when you're ready, right?" Morgan asked from the driver's seat, watching as Nate climbed out of the passenger seat.

  "Yeah, but it'll be a while since we're gonna be making videos."

  "Just don't film an orgy, okay?" Morgan joked, Nate giving her a blank look before he slammed the door shut and thus stomping to the trunk to grab his bags. He had planned to stay a few nights, and hopefully he'd at least get a chance to live out a fantasy or two with Mark or Jasper.

  The man heard a gate squeak, and Nate was soon assaulted by two slobbering balls of fluff- one a butt-wagging golden retriever and the other a mottled red-black-white-and-brown wolfdog. Rowena, Jasper's dog, reached him first, her huge paws pounding against the concrete as she practically raced Chica to greet the newcomer. "Hey, guys!" Nate grinned, dropping his bags down before crouching down to scratch behind the dogs' ears. "What you two up to? Wreaking havoc like usually?" 

  Rowena yipped in response, turning to bite at Chica's muzzle. The dog whined, her lush tail wagging furiously as she retaliated by tackling the slightly larger dog. 

  "Rowie, Chica! Getcher arses up 'ere before ya getcherselves killed!" Called a voice from the house, and both dogs took off across the lawn once more, both tearing past a tall, well-toned man of 26 with teal hair jutting out from under a FNAF snapback. "Hey! Glad ya made it Nate!" Jasper smiled, watching as the dogs ran into the backyard, then approaching the darkly clad man. "I got yer room all ready fer ya."

  "Thanks, Jas..." Nate picked up a few bags, knowing that Jasper would grab the rest. "Sorry it was such a short notice."

  "It's fine, bro. Tyler and Ethan er just visiting fer now, but they'll be back over tomorrow. Oh, and Matt just got 'ere, too."

  Upon the mentioning of the game theorist's name, Nate felt his cheeks grow hot. _Last night it was Matt who was in his dream..._ "Cool! And is Felix still here?"

  Jasper nodded before bending down to grab the bags, blowing the strand of hair from his eyes. "Yeah, but he's gonna leave in a few days."

  "Ah." 

  "Nate!" They both heard a squeal, and before either men had a chance to react Nate was attacked by a blur of green. "Yer back! I thought ya died!" Jack giggled, crushing Nate into a hug.

  Struggling to breathe, Nate chuckled, hugging Jack back as best as he could considering his arms were pinned to his sides. "Well, nice to see you too, Jack! How long are you staying?"

  "Fer good!" Jack chuckled, pulling away to take Jasper's hand. When the Irishmen exchanged looks, Nate felt as though he had been left out of an inside joke.

  "What do you mean?" Nate asked with a raised brow.

  "Jack moved in. He lives with me now!" Jasper beamed, squeezing Jack's hand.

  "Oh! Cool!" 

  "Yeah, and Mark moved in and Alexx has been moved in, but I still have your room open."

  "The house was remodeled a bit, so Jasper added on a few rooms." Jack glanced down at the bags in Nate's hands, then back up to his boyfriend. "Want me ta take those fer ya?"

  "Please?" Nate asked, and Jack leaned down to gather the bags, only for the younger man to slap his rear before grabbing the bags and pelting into the house.

  "Oi! Getcher arse back 'ere, ya fockin' faggot!" Jack called, racing after the Irishman with a wide grin.

  Nate chuckled, watching until the men were both out of sight before heading up to the driver's seat where Morgan was sitting. "So I got everything out." Nate said, unsure of what else to say.

  Morgan nodded, her thumbs tapping against the steering wheel, her eyes locked on the road ahead as she bites her lip. "Text me when you're ready to come home then, okay?" She turns to gaze at Nate, her eyes dark with an undecipherable emotion.

  " 'Kay." Nate said simply, then going to the backseat to grab two of his guitar cases.

  "Nate, are you moving in or something?" Mark called from the house, and he appeared from the backyard. He was in a pair of swim shorts, his black hair wet as it hung limply over his forehead. He ran a hand through his hair, sweeping it back as he waved at Morgan.

  "I may as well!" Nate joked, and Morgan rolled her eyes from the driver's seat. 

  "Well, have fun, Nate." Morgan said emotionlessly, starting the car before pulling away, leaving Nate to watch as she drove off. 

  "Lady troubles?" Mark asked, already half-way down the lawn.

   _More like guy troubles..._ Nate thought to himself, yet his mouth said otherwise. "Yeah, we're on break for now..."

  Mark gave him a reassuring smile, then lead the man inside. "It'll get better."


	3. Chapter 3

  "Ya hungry er anything, Nate?" Jasper asked as he pushed the bedroom door open, gesturing for Nate to walk in. The room was unchanged since he was last there, except for a basket of linens at the end of the made bed and a small tray beside it. On the tray was a few teacups with a box of chamomile-lavender tea as well as a tiny gift box and a box of pens. Jasper was really hospitable with guests, and he always made little trays like this when guests stayed over, the contents varying according to the person staying. 

  "Um, yeah. What do you have in mind for dinner?" Nate asked before tossing the bags on the floor by the bed, then turning to meet the Irishman's gaze.

  "Mark was gonna make stir-fry and I was gonna make some sushi. Ya up for that?" Jasper placed his hands into the almost perfect curve of his waist, his hips cocking a bit as he gave the emo a shrug. "Alexx wanted it, and everyone else kinda had no choice."

  "Eh, I'm down." Nate said with a chuckle. "Its been a while since I've had sushi, to be honest." 

  "Well, hurry up and unpack and we should be done by the time ya come downstairs." Jasper then turned and left, leaving the door open. Nate glanced around the room, smiling as he gazed at the posters that covered the walls. Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, Five Nights at Freddy's and Legend of Zelda covered the gray walls, as well as a few posters that had been made by Jasper. There was even a canvas Jasper made himself, and it was a drawing of Nate with his guitars surrounding him. 

  Nate admitted, the Irishman was an artistic genius. In his own bedroom, he had installed black lights into the roof and a panel to control them, and there were hundreds of invisible paintings on the walls that were only visible under the lights. The ceiling of the bedroom Nate often stayed in was painted to look like the night sky, with a galaxy painted across one of the walls. 

  He began the task of unpacking, setting his guitars on the stands Jasper has installed into the wall before then turning to unpack his clothes. Dumping the clothes onto the bed, he searched through for his favorite Pokemon tee, remembering he had wadded it up around his little journal. He took it and tucked it under the mattress, knowing Jasper or anyone else wouldn't dare go searching through his room.

  *     *     *     *     *

  About an hour or so later- after changing into some sweatpants as well as a muscle top- Nate bounded downstairs, met by the two dogs again as well as a smaller puppy. He somehow managed to avoid the paws of Chica and Rowena, his plush tail wagging gently as he wove between them to greet Nate. "Well hi there! I don't think we've met before!" Nate grinned as he bent down, scooping the fluffy brown-and-white pup off of the floor.

  "That's Dipper." Ethan said from the living room, an Xbox controller in hand. Jack and Alexx were sitting beside him, both with controllers as well. "He got rescued three weeks ago and he just fit right in with the bigger dogs!"

  "He's a shih-tzu." Alexx added, then leaned over to Jack, resting his head in the Irishman's lap.

  "He's adorable!" Nate chuckled, hugging the tiny puppy to his chest. "How old is he?” 

  "He's three months old, and so is his sister." Jasper called from the kitchen, and just as he spoke another puppy that looked just like Dipper bolted in, yipping wildly with her pink tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth. 

  "That's Mabel. She's a hyperactive nut job." Jack teased, and Nate raised a brow before flopping into the floor to meet the puppy. 

  "Wow. Dipper and Mabel? As in  _Gravity Falls_?" He asked with a hint of a chuckle, and Jasper appeared with a handful of shrimp, giving Nate a look.

  "Yes. As in  _Gravity Falls._ " He replied dryly, yet he kept a smile as he turned to return to his work. "What else could I have named 'em? He's super chill and afraid of his own shadow and she's batshit insane and crazy! Dipper and Mabel er perfect fer 'em!"

  Nate loved the way Jasper's voice would fluctuate, his native Irish accent popping out simply upon hearing his boyfriend's voice. 

  "Alexx, baby, your plate is ready!" Mark called, and Alexx was quick to toss the controller onto the coffee table in front of him before lunging to the kitchen. 

  Later that night Nate laid in bed, inhaling the sweet aroma of mowed grass, clean dogs and white tea with lily, with a few notes of rose. He was very ecstatic to be in a bed alone, and he wouldn't have to worry about Morgan hearing him moan in the middle of the night. 

  _Things are looking up, Sharp..._ Nate thought to himself as he folded his hands over his chest, and he stared up at the ceiling. _Only problem now is bringing sex up without seeming desperate..._


	4. Chapter 4

Nate woke to the tantalizing smell of bacon, completely contempt with himself as he sat up; the plush mattress, down comforter and pillows were begging him to return, yet he knew that he should get up since Jasper always made breakfast super early in the morning. Glancing at the alarm clock, Nate was informed by the glowing numbers that it was just before seven. Perfect. Jasper should be back from his morning walk by the time he got dressed.

But first, he had a dream to inscribe into his leather-bound journal, and this time it included what had appeared to be Jack and Jasper.

* * * * *

Jasper was having a lazy day, since he had decided to record all day with Jack and Mark, so the three men were going to be locked up in their recording room for a good few hours, which left Ethan, Alex, Nate, Tyler and Felix to do as they wanted.

Nate was still trying to finish his stack of blueberry pancakes from breakfast when Tyler walked in with Ethan in his arms, the boy not bearing a happy expression. "Tyler, just frigging put me down!" Ethan growled but he lacked the threat in his voice. Instead he was looking up at the other man with furrowed brows and a slight goofy smile on his lips.

"Nope! I'm officially claiming you as my own!" Tyler retorted before flopping down at the table, choosing a seat that was pulled back far enough from the table to let him sit down and allow room for him to keep the blue-haired boy in his lap. "Do you not want to be mine, Ethan?"

"Am I not already yours, you goof?" Ethan chuckled before sitting up just a bit, their lips meeting in the middle in a gentle kiss.

"Aw, c'mon guys! Not at the table!" Alexx teased, only one earbud in his ear and his phone in hand as he glowered at the two across him. He was dressed in lazy-day clothes too, which consisted of only boxers and one of Jasper's t-shirts. "Nate's trying to eat!"

"I'm fine, Alexx, they're not a problem-" Nate began but he was cut off by Tyler scoffing.

"See? He's fine! Its just kissing!"

"We didn't complain when you sucked Mark's dick poolside!" Ethan added.

"Hey, look, I warned you guys before hand! Jasper and Jack were almost to the point of fucking in the pool! At least I had the decency to suck Mark off when we weren't in the pool!"

 _Sometimes I swear they're just in one giant relationship... I know Jasper, Jack, Alexx and Mark are in a poly..._ _Everyone has seen, sucked off, fucked or touched someone else here... And I have yet to get in on it!_ Nate thought to himself as he simply shoveled another forkful into his mouth. _I know Mark has fucked everyone here, and Jasper is the reason why everyone here is gay and/or bisexual... Maybe he's fucked everyone here too... Maybe I should have everyone tested for STDs before I decide to experiment!_

"Jasper and Jack weren't fucking in the pool! Making out doesn't count as fucking, Alexx!" Ethan interjected, and just as the man was going to respond, a series of loud yells from Jack and Jasper could be heard from upstairs, along with a triumphant cheer from Mark. Completely unfazed, Tyler spoke up, as rage screaming was quite common in this household.

"Not everything is considered fucking!"

Alexx gave the man a look. "With those two horny Irish bastards, _anything_ can lead to fucking!"

"You guys argue like siblings." Nate said simply, chuckling to himself. This statement got some laughs out of the other three men as well, though Alexx gave Tyler a little look.

"You wouldn't believe how much we argue here.." Ethan muttered to Nate as he leaned back in Tyler's arms.

"Eh, I'm used to it." Nate shrugged. At the thought of arguing, Nate thought back to yesterday when he and Morgan had gone on break. He admittedly felt really bad, as he had put his current relationship aside in order to test the waters with several men. Perhaps he wasn't a good boyfriend.

"Something on your mind Nate?" Tyler asked, snapping the man from his daze.

"Huh? Oh, uh- n-no, I'm fine..." Nate lied, looking up from his stack of pancakes to meet Tyler's gaze in hopes he'd sound convincing.

"You sure? You kinda blacked out on us there!" Ethan said, his eyes full of concern.

_Perhaps that's why Matt wouldn't help me out... He was dedicated to his marriage to Steph... Maybe I should be more dedicated to my girlfriend..._

"Fuck, are you staying in the guest room, Nate?" Alexx asked suddenly, making Nate face reality again.

"Uh, yeah, why?" He asked nervously, but the man said nothing else as he hopped up from the table before pelting up the stairs. "What was that all about?"

"He probably left his weed under the mattress in there again..." Tyler chuckled, but Nate almost choked on a mouthful of pancakes at this. _Fuck! I put my journal under the mattress! If Alexx goes up and looks he might find it!_

"Nate? You okay? You look a little pale.." Ethan's voice sounded far away as Nate quickly stood to go up to the room, but the last thing he wanted to hear was called down the stairwell.

"Hey Nate is this little journal yours by any chance?"


	5. Chapter 5

  And thus Nate sat there, mortified and in the midst of a sea of men. His beloved journal was in Jasper's hand, the Irishman having left the room with Mark and Jack when he heard the yelling downstairs. Surprisingly everyone was quiet, despite the previous uproar that had made Jasper retreat from his domain. "So, anyone care ta explain as to why my house became a fockin' mosh pit 'cause ova book?" The teal-haired Irishman asked with a raised brow, his piercing blue-grey eyes trained on the lowered brown of Nate's. Named man was flush with embarrassment, and it was clear that this journal really meant something to him.

  "Nate is hiding a kinky list of sex stuff from us!" Alexx yelled from the kitchen, where he had ran to when Jasper took the book from him.

  Ethan looked Nate up and down, then with a glance at Jasper he spoke. "I never thought you'd be one of those kinky kinds of people!"

  "Wait, er we talkin' jus' handcuffs er full-on bondage ensembles?" Jack asked, going to grab the book though Jasper was quicker. 

  "It- it depends..." Nate murmured, wanting to just come clean rather than bring any more suffering to himself.

  "C'mon, Nate, just tell us! What's in the journal?" Mark huffed, his strong arms crossed over his chest. 

  "Nate, we get it if yer nervous. Just tell me what's in this journal before I open it." Jasper's fingertips trailed over the books spine, sending shivers down Nate's.

  "I already told you! Its full of kinks and every one of us have at least half of those kinks!" Alexx reentered the room, a Sweet Tarts rope halfway down his throat. "He's even got my Daddy kink in there!"

  Nate blushed hard and cleared his throat, causing everyone's attention to turn to him. "I wrote all of those down because I'm- curious... I wanted to experiment with guys a little..."

  "Morgan not enough for you anymore?" Mark asked with a smirk, waggling an eybrow.

  "I mean- no, Morgan's everything to me! I just wish that..-"

  "That she had a dick and liked anal?" Alexx finished for Nate in a somewhat snarky tone, chewing on a large wad of candy.

  Nate's cheeks became a brilliant shade of crimson. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I'm not satisfied by the sex! I just wanna give something else a try, you know? Goof around a bit."

  Jasper nodded, then handed the book back to Nate. "Then what do ya wanna goof with first?" He asked with a simple smile, which caught Nate off guard.

  "Wh-what?!"

  "If ya wanna experiment, yer more than welcome to test us out! What do ya fantasize about the most?" 

  Glancing between the men around him, Nate bit his lip, his grip tightening on the leather book. "Well, actually I wanted to experiment with all of you..."

  "All of us, huh?" Mark asked softly, the statement clearly not having taken anyone by surprise. 

  "Well, then let's read a bit of your journal then, hm?" Said Tyler.

  "Yeah! We can get a gist at what you're looking for!" Ethan chirped, jumping onto the couch beside Nate before taking the book, which Nate hesitantly released. 

  "I mean, you'd be surprised what we like here..." Jack chuckled, moving behind the couch to get a better look. 

  "Jasper's a Scorpio, so he's naturally a kinky shit!" Alexx teased, backing up into Jasper before brushing his ass against the Irishman's lap. "If anyone here can help you with bondage and stuff like that he's the guy, though I don't quite like sharing him."

  "But you share him with Jack and I!" Mark said pointedly, and Jack nodded in agreement. _I knew they had some kind of foursome_ _going on between them..._ Nate thought as he reluctantly opened the book up for Ethan, sitting back so he didn't have to read his own writing. All of the men managed to crowd around Ethan and the journal, every so often one of them snickering or chuckling to themselves. Nate could only grow more embarrassed when Tyler smirked. 

  "Double penetration, eh?"

  "Hey, he's not the only one who likes the idea of getting stuffed!" Ethan chuckled, making Nate want to sink into the plush cushions of the couch in embarrassment. 

  "Yeah, we can help you out with _all_ of these!" Jasper straightened his back before crossing his arms over his chest. "If you don't mind, you can try and test each of these kinks out. You can keep up even if you get drained, then let's do it!"

  _Oh boy, here we go, Sharp...._

"Wait a second, Nate, does that say _rape fantasy_?!"


	6. Chapter 6

  "So where do you want to start?" 

  Nate could feel the heat returning to his face as he bit hard on his lower lip, the man feeling more nervous by the second as everyone's eyes were upon him.

  "Let's ease him inta everything... Let 'im get used ta taking us each before we get inta tha gory bits!" Jasper says before stepping towards Nate. "So, who do ya wanna start with? We promise not to get jealous."  

  Nate glances around him, trying not to take the grins and smirks to heart. "I-I was hoping to start with Jasper... Because he just seems like the Daddy type."

"Don't let him fool you, hun. He's secretly a major bottom bitch." Alexx says aloud, earning a smack to the gut from Jasper. 

"Let's keep that fer later, Lex." Jasper says in a dark tone, though he's clearly smiling and not meaning to seem threatening. 

"But- how're we gonna split this even?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys, I'm back! And I need a favor. I have severe writer'a block and I need your help. Tell me what you want in the comments below!


End file.
